In order to encapsulate semiconductors at TAP (Tape Automated Bonding) process, COB (Chip On Board) process, etc., a liquid encapsulating medium has heretofore been used. Such a liquid encapsulating medium is used at room temperature (25° C.). By means of a dispenser or through printing process, semiconductor elements are encapsulated with such a resinous medium to produce semiconductor devices. As such a liquid encapsulating medium there has been generally known an epoxy resin composition comprising a liquid epoxy resin, an acid anhydride-based curing agent, an ordinary curing accelerator and a silica powder.
The foregoing liquid encapsulating medium comprises an acid anhydride-based curing agent as a curing agent and thus can be easily liquefied and fairly discharged and applied. However, the foregoing liquid encapsulating medium is disadvantageous in that it exhibits a high hygroscopicity under high humidity conditions and thus shows a deteriorated reliability in humidity resistance. Further, the foregoing liquid encapsulating medium normally stays liquid and thus exhibits a poor storage stability. Accordingly, the foregoing liquid encapsulating medium shows a drastic rise in viscosity or liable to sedimentation of silica powder during storage at room temperature and thus needs to be frozen to solid or otherwise stored in a special manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a resin composition for semiconductor encapsulation excellent in reliability in humidity resistance and storage stability as well as in dischargeability and coatability, a semiconductor device encapsulated with the resin composition for semiconductor encapsulation and a process for the production of the semiconductor device.